Draw with Me
by candelight
Summary: Trapped on opposite sides of an enchanted glass and unable to communicate, the young prince and princess are forced to simply draw with one another to say a word. One day, when it appears Kish will never be able to draw again, the cat decides to fix that.


Draw with Me

Based on a beloved Youtube video. Trapped on opposite sides of an enchanted glass and unable to contact verbally, the young children Kish and Ichigo are forced to simply draw with one another, day in, day out. One day, when it appears Kish will never be able to draw again….Ichigo decides to simply fix that.

_親切さはどこでも潜んでいる。それだけミラーの粉砕と来る必要がなかったら…_

Quote:

_"Kindness lurks everywhere. If only it did not have to come with a chorus of shattering glass…."_

* * *

There is a place where the sidewalk ends  
And before the street begins,  
And there the grass grows soft and white,  
And there the sun burns crimson bright,  
And there the moon-bird rests from his flight  
To cool in the peppermint wind.

~*~

Who actually expected to end up in such a place?

_Kish's hands vaguely brushed against the glimmering glass, suppressing a small sigh._

_At World's End._

_Every day, he came to where the world reconciled with another, between a fabric of glimmering glass that stretched for miles in this desolate isle._

The elders were going to kill him for this one if he got caught. You were never encouraged to step too far past the border.

But the prince found his realm dulling after awhile, and slipped here time and time again.

_Always, devoid of a-_

_Kish__'s pointy ears pricked up in surprise._

_His eyes widened._

_There, hands pressed against the glance, was a girl, looking straight at him._

******************************************************

Kish immediately ran to the glasswork frame where the young girl was hesitantly looking at him, and immediately greeted her with a "Hallo!"

But the girl gave him a bewildered look. Her own cat ears pricked up….but nothing.

He tried again-much louder this time.

The girl paused, frowning in concentration. She sighed, and shook her head, mouthing a sentence.

_"I can't hear you!"_

Kish groaned, but his eyes brightened. His furiously dug inside his pocket, and drew out two markers.

It took him a few attempts, seeing as for Ichigo to properly read out his writing, he would have to transcribe everything backwards. But

eventually, he got the message out.

_Can you write?_

He threw the marker over the side of the glass. Ichigo tried to catch it-had it slip from trembling fingers, and bent down to the ground to pick it

up again.

_Of course…duh. ^^_

Kish grinned.

_How about drawing? :D_

It didn't take Ichigo long to respond.

_Yes :3_

_-----_

Days passed. The images always faded by the end of the day, but the two were well equipped with ink, and soon enough, the glass would be

twinkling with the still glimmering words and pictures-pictures everywhere.

There were cartoons of one another, elegant spirals, hapless zigzags, tic-tac-toe games, forever the scrawling of a message….

One day, Ichigo flashed him a warm smile. Kish flushed, and held his pale hand to the glass.

Ichigo blushed, but did the same, fingers trembling. She almost thought she could feel a warm hand slip through the cool waterfall of-

Oh….Kish was writing something.

_It feels cold_

Ichigo flushed again, sadness filling her eyes.

Kish raised the tip to the glass again.

_I want to be with You_

The neko turned quite a brilliant shade of crimson again. She smiled as she wrote out a new message.

_You ARE with me_

_Only there's a glass between us_

This was the last straw for the prince. A frown crossed his lips, and he jumped up.

And then, to Ichigo's horror, Kish began socking the glass with every fiber of his being.

Ichigo jumped up herself, eyes imploring.

NO!

He was going to seriously hurt-!

Kish was going to get-everybody said that the glass of the netherworld was-!

But her wordless begging was lost to the prince, who only knew the frantic pounding on the hated glass that kept him OUT.

And away.

And then…….

Like a spider web, like a series of circular patterns-the glass began to break.

Ichigo's mouth dropped, and her hands pressed to her frantically beating heart.

Maybe Kish COULD do this!

Again and again Kish pounded, and then frantically gestured for Ichigo to step to the side. She obliged, pink orbs enormous as she watched

him.

SMASH!

In a symphony of shattering glasss, Kish's hand broke free….

Before the waves of shards still in the air fell back.

In a symphony of gusts-the glass was forced back, each glimmering piece falling like a spider back onto the web that was its home, a place for

everything and everything in its place-!

As was a now seriously bleeding hand-back onto the other side, and back to Kish.

The last thing the horrified Ichigo saw was the small boy clutching his wrist, expression extremely pale.

His lips trembled, and he whispered something Ichigo couldn't understand.

And then, the young male fled the scene, the little neko weeping in his wake.

~*~

But he came back. To Ichigo's immense delight and joy-he came back the next day-face sober, expression blank as he knelt at the glass as he

always did-arm cradled into a sling.

The young cat wasted no time as she scrambled for her marker.

_Are you Okay?_

The boy simply stared at her, before managing the smallest of nods.

Ichigo grinned, pink orbs sparkling as she raised the tip of her marker to the glass again.

_Wanna draw? ^^_

A pause. Then, the boy's face crumpled as his expressionless eyes took on a great sadness.

He awkwardly raised his right arm, and managed to just barely contort three, very trembly words:

_I CaN't AnyMORe_

_Ichigo froze, marker slipping from a loose grip as sadness filled her orbs._

_……_

_….oh._

_That had been what __Kish__ had been trying to say._

_The boy's left arm-and his writing hand-had been battered beyond recognition._

Ichigo asked him to come back the next day, her mind and heart racing.

*~*

Kish miserably glanced down at his sling once, and then, at the hated glass.

His eyes narrowed with confusion.

What the-?

Ichigo was sitting in front of the glass as usual, a gentle smile on her face.

She had managed to throw a package over the rift-a neatly wrapped one with a small bow placed just so at the sides, wrapping the cube into

four even corners.

Kish glanced at Ichigo.

The neko….looked somewhat different this morning. Her face was extremely pale-and what was with the shawl, anyhoo?

His undid the strings of the parcel-

And suppressed a cry of horror and sorrow.

His butterscotch eyes dilated with shock, heart stopping for a fraction of a second before resuming its frantic beat.

He glanced wildly at the glass, where a smiling Ichigo raised her right arm to write three simple words.

_Draw with Me…_

~*~

Dearest reader, would you like to know what lay within the box?

Very well….I will tell you….I will tell you.

Kish had opened the neatly wrapped package to find something pale, petite, and limp beneath the tissue paper.

Ichigo's left arm lay in the box.


End file.
